


Alone

by Foiblefull



Series: Eyeful of Colors [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foiblefull/pseuds/Foiblefull
Summary: Of all people to be alone, it’s ironic that it happens to Patton: the happiest, friendliest guy anyone could ever meet. But maybe that’s why he’s friendly.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complement to Logan's story.

Patton was fairly small when one of his friends asked what blue looked like. Patton, bewildered, asks why. His “soulmate has blue eyes,” he replies, as though it’s obvious. Patton dutifully did his best to explain, confused all the while. Upon arriving home, he goes to his parents. They explain that a person can see every color except that of their soulmate’s eyes, which appears grey. Patton nods in understanding before tilting his head to the side. “So what color can I not see?” he asks. His parents share a worried look before they pull up a color wheel to show him. Patton looks at it for a moment before looking up in confusion once again. “But I can see all those colors. Are there any more?” Looking back, Patton realizes that his mother had started crying right then, which is why his father had quickly pulled him out of the room to spend several hours looking at various colors; Patton could see them all. For some time, he thought his soulmate must just have really special eyes. Later, he figured out what his parents must have realized that night: he doesn’t have a soulmate. As one can guess, this was a serious blow to the ultra-friendly Patton. He spent several days alone in his room before deciding that even if he can’t have love, he might as well show love to everyone else. He emerges determined to be “the nicest, happiest person ever.” He doesn’t want anyone else to feel alone. And so he continues to be “ball of sunshine Patton.” He is having a relatively normal day, skipping to the library, when he gets distracted by a butterfly and promptly collides with someone. He stumbles back and falls, stunned. He quickly scrambles to his feet and hurries to the boy he knocked over. He is alarmed to see him lying on his back, eyes closed, gasping for air. Patton isn’t exactly proud of how panicked he became. He just remembers jabbering, and being immensely relieved and surprised when the stranger suddenly sits up. Whatever Patton expects to hear from him is definitely not what he hears. The boy, still staring at the sky, goes off on a rant. All Patton can do is sit and stare. And stare he did, because _wow he is hot._ When he finally stops talking, he looks down at the ground, obviously embarrassed and Patton breaks out of his reverie to applaud. “That. Was. Amazing!” he gushes, “But why exactly?” “I got nervous,” the other replies, fiddling with his tie _(A tie! He is so cute! No, stay focused.)._ “Nervous why?” he asks worriedly. “Because you’re my soulmate,” the boy mumbles, finally looking up so that Patton can see his eyes. Patton is frozen. Grey. His eyes are grey. He actually has a soulmate. Grey can’t appear grey. He’s not alone! “Your eyes are grey!” he finally manages to get out, “You are my soulmate!” He launches himself into the other’s arms, mumbling that his “name’s Patton and I’m just so glad you exist because I thought I was alone and-” His soulmate just holds him and Patton is happier than he’s ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. Feel free to tell me what you think.


End file.
